


One Last Appearance

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotions, Ezra Bridger Gets a Hug, Ezra Bridger-Centric, Force Ghost Depa Bilaba, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Hurt Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus-centric, Power of Words, Regretful Word Choice, Season/Series 01, Sighted Kanan Jarrus, Space Family (Star Wars: Rebels), Stress, Stress Overload, Tension, force ghost, tensions run high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Tensions run high, causing Kanan to lash out at Ezra.  When Ezra leaves the Ghost, he meets someone unexpected.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	One Last Appearance

Training couldn't have been any more stressful. The encounter with the Grand Inquisitor the previous day's mission had soaked into this morning. He had managed to kill one civilian and used a civilian as leverage. Even though they were saved, the encounter was not a pleasant one. On top of that, Ezra was having a difficult time dodging the rocky ammo that Kanan was throwing at him. His sense of focus seemed off today. Kanan was well aware of Ezra's occasional lack of focus on occasion, and under normal circumstances Kanan knew to be more patient during these days. However, this was not one of those days, and annoyance was all Kanan had for Ezra's demeanor.

"Come on Ezra!" Kanan annoyingly sighed. "We've gone over this already. You shouldn't be this distracted."

"I'm trying." Ezra replied.

"Not hard enough clearly."

~

The supply run didn't help Kanan's already bothered state of mind. It should have been a simple supply run with Sabine and Ezra. All they just had to grab some fuel and food and bring it all back to the Ghost. The problem started with the group of Storm Troopers opening fire on them. Evading them wouldn't be a problem, but when Ezra twisted his ankle, things started to get complicated. It slowed them down, but Sabine was able to ward them off with a few shots, setting off a nearby explosive. They were able to get the supplies back without any harm. What wasn't unharmed, however, was Kanan's patience, and it needed a target.

"I can't believe you Ezra." Kanan bitterly lectured. "How could you be so clumsy?"

"How was I supposed to know that the Storm Troopers were going to set fire to those stray power cells?" Ezra loudly argued. "I didn't put that stray pipe there."

"If you had been paying attention, you would have and would have spared your ankle. Those power cells could have been compromised and you know how valuable those are."

"But they weren't, so what's the problem?"

"You can't do anything right. You've been so distracted lately and this just proves that something's wrong with you."

"Stop it," Hera intervened, placing herself in between the two Jedi, "both of you. We got the supplies that's all that matters. Those aren't what need attention right now. Ezra's ankle does. It'll only get worse if it isn't treated."

"Let it." Kanan sighed under his breath. "It was a mistake taking him in."

Ezra winced at Kanan's statement, actually bothered by his words. Hera shot Kanan a disapproving glare. It didn't take long for Kanan to realize what he had said, noticing Ezra's hurt expression. Guilt was immediate as Kanan realized who was really in the wrong. Stumbling over his words, Kanan tried to spout an apologize. Not a word left his mouth. Instead, he was met with a sudden and defensive anger in Ezra.

"Well if I'm such a mistake, why don't I just leave?" Ezra bitterly yelled, exiting the Ghost.

~

Even with the discomfort of his twisted ankle, Ezra was surprised with how far he had managed to get away from the Ghost. Neither Kanan nor Hera came after him, which lead Ezra to believe that they truly didn't want him. That Kanan's words about taking Ezra in was a mistake. Ezra wasn't sure if he should be angry, hurt, or both. Regardless, he knew he had to get out of there. If they didn't want him, then he wasn't going to be there. It would save them all the trouble.

A patch of Lothal's tall grass and a boulder provided a suitable place for him to rest. He sat down, leaning back on the boulder. Ezra took a moment to let the lecture set in. Having never been yelled at by Kanan like that before rattled him. Quite frankly, Ezra was almost never yelled at that way. No one had paid much attention to him on the street unless he got in someone's way. If anyone yelled at him, it was for him to get out of the way or to go away. But such yells were few and far between. That being said, it was also a known fact that Ezra's parents had never had to raise their voice to him once. If they did, it was to get his attention, but never to lecture or out of spit. 

Something about Kanan's statement felt worse. The yelling was bad, and probably made out of duress, but he knew Kanan would eventually calm down. It was Kanan's last words that caused the most damage. The fact Kanan said taking him in was a mistake stung. Ezra may not have been with them long, but he had started to form a bond with them. The thought of them not wanting him made him feel abandoned. So much so, that he didn't notice that he was shaking.

He was in such a daze that he didn't notice a hooded woman approached him. She didn't wait for an invitation as she sat next to the teen, startling him when he finally did noticed her. He wasn't too thrilled that he had company. Especially in his current state of mind. However, it didn't seem like she was going anywhere, so he was forced to deal with it. He uncomfortably looked away as he took note of her silent observations of him. He didn't like being watched like this. It felt like she was judging him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Ezra lied, not wanting to talk about it or burden his visitor.

She looked down at Ezra's hands noticing that he was shaking ever so lightly. She made note of it, silently taken aback by it. The weather wasn't cold, so that could be ruled out. It must have been something else. Something internal. Her attention was then drawn to Ezra's ankle. It's position seemed odd to her. And when he flinched as she touched it, it only confirmed that something was wrong.

"At least let me help you with this." The woman offered.

She pulled out some bandages that she had hidden under her robe. Ezra gave her a nod, seeing nothing wrong with doing that. The woman seemed kind enough. She grabbed Ezra's leg and started to wrap it. Silence between them was not surprising. Ezra wasn't really in a talkative mood, not that he knew the woman to begin with. The woman, however, wanted to get to know her companion.

"Lovely weather we're having today, aren't we?" The woman observed.

"Uh, yeah," Ezra agreed, "Lothal is nice this time of year. We're getting near the end of summer, so the temperature is going to be pleasant for the next few months. It's not too hot, nor too cold. Just the way I like it."

"So you're a local? Pardon my unfamiliarity, I'm new to these parts and I haven't seen you around here much. So I'm not sure if you were a local or taking refuge here."

"I wouldn't exactly call Lothal a safe haven for refugees. But to answer your question though, yes, I was born and raised on this planet."

The two continued to have a light conversation as she continued to wrap his ankle. Mostly about the planet and it's people. Ezra could recommend a few great places to shop and what places to avoid. The woman noted the Strom Troopers and Imperial workers, which Ezra admitted wasn't uncommon. The capital did house quite a few Imperial fond individuals. Ezra went on to complain about the presence, but noted that not everyone shared his sentiment. The woman surprisingly agreed with him. 

"There you go. All better." She stated, patting his ankle lightly.

"Thank you." Ezra thanked.

"So do you want to tell me what's really bothering you? I doubt this ankle of yours is the main reason you're hiding here. I noticed you were shaking. And before you go blaming the weather, you and I both know it's not at all cold."

Ezra didn't expect the woman to question him about what was wrong. Not that he was open to talk about it. He had half expected his ankle and their small talk to take her mind off of it. Quite frankly, he hadn't even noticed that his shaking had stopped. How to answer was key. Ignoring her wasn't an option now that they started getting acquainted. Maybe if he brushed it off she would leave it at that. There was only one way to find out.

"It's nothing." Ezra lied.

"It doesn't feel like nothing." The woman wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "What's on your mind?"

There went that plan. Ezra let out a sigh of defeat. He had a feeling that she was not going to drop it. It wasn't worth the hassle. All that mattered now was a matter of how to approach it. He had to be discreet with certain details, while answering her question as honestly as possible.

"My father and I got into a bit of a confrontation." Ezra admitted. "It's been a tough few days and I guess he was getting stressed. Yesterday it was a routine trip gone array. Today was a terrible shopping trip and my apparent distraction. I'll admit I might not have been all there, hence the twisted ankle, but we got the supplies. That does not give him a pass for saying taking me in was a mistake. I'm not a mistake. I'm not."

She removed her hood, exposing dark hair, brown eyes and a tan complexion. She appeared young, but like she had seen a lot in her time. Now with a fuller picture of his visitor, Ezra couldn't help but feel a calming aura around her. He also felt like he knew her somehow. She gave Ezra a soft smile, but could sense the boy's emotional turmoil. However, her stance was unreadable, and Ezra couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Ezra wondered if he came off ungrateful or rude.

"Go easy on him." The woman suggested. "He's new at this. He's had to spend so much time on his own that he's not use to the idea of raising a son, especially one with your talents. This is all new to him. He's had to spend so much time concealing his own emotions and refusing to make connections that he's still trying to adjust. You've got to remember, he has had to struggle through a lot over the years. Seen so much death between the Clone Wars and now." Shoulders lightly shrugged. "But a lot has changed since then and I think you are helping him."

It took a moment before Ezra really got what she was saying. He had just been so focused on her words. However, once he actually processed what she was saying, he was shocked. Not so much for her defense, but how familiar she seemed with Kanan. Ezra knew that Kanan was a pretty private person when it came to his past. No one, except for Hera, could say that they knew everything about him. It was Hera who helped fill in some of the blanks for Ezra, so that he could better understand his mentor. The fact that this woman knew this much about Kanan was a curious one.

"How do you know all of this?" Ezra questioned.

"Let's just say that I've known your 'father' since he was young." The woman admitted. "I am well aware of his quirks and responses. He was proud and headstrong. He was also the best student I ever had. Underneath it all, he's a good guy. He's lucky to have found such a unique youth in you. I know he can get frustrated pretty easy sometime, but please don't abandon him now because of it. He didn't mean to be so abrasive."

The woman seemed to be ready to call it a day, helping Ezra to his feet. They briefly stood in silence as Ezra processed her words. She gently grabbed the sides of Ezra's face and placed a light kiss on the top of his head. Blue eyes closed, surprised, yet oddly comforted by the gesture. As he opened his eyes, he was stunned by what was in front of him. Or more specifically, what wasn't. The woman was gone, as though she was never even there. 

"Thank you for finding Kanan." The woman's voice whispered. "Take good care of him and tell him I'm proud of him."

~

Ezra had made it back to the Ghost slowly but surely. He was a little surprised that he made his return, part of him still believing that he should leave the others behind. However, the woman's words seemed to integrate into him, and after several moments of silent meditation, going back felt like the better option. With a calm state of mind, Ezra felt like the woman had a point, and he came to realize that it was the stress that effected both of them. When he got inside, he was greeted by Kanan. The older Jedi let out a sigh of relief as he approached Ezra. Placing both hands on Ezra's shoulders, .

"Are you okay?" Kanan gladly sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did."

"It's okay Kanan." Ezra forgave. "It's been a stressful few days. I should apologize as well. I know I haven't been that focused, which I know probably didn't help the situation."

"It's not your fault. I know you're trying. As your master I shouldn't have gotten as frustrated as I did, on top of my reactions to the recent missions. I shouldn't expect you to be like I was when I was in your shoes, and I should have stepped aside when thing were getting bad."

Ezra shot him a small grin. He was glad that they both seemed to be on better terms. Kanan could sense a shift in Ezra. It proved that he was in a better mood, but something felt different about it. Like a slightly altered version of Ezra's normal calm. Along with that, an odd sense of nostalgia. Which felt weird, because they had only known each other for a few months now. Not nearly long enough for nostalgia to set in with one brief departure.

"Something feels different about you." Kanan stated.

"What do you mean Kanan?" Ezra asked, slightly confused.

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels different. I'm not just referring to your emotions, but something more abnormal. Something about you seems lighter in spirit and slightly nostalgic."

Ezra took a moment to assess the observation. He couldn't quite explain why Kanan was feeling a nostalgic aura off of Ezra. However, he had a suspicion.

"Well, I did meet someone from your past while I was getting some space." Ezra admitted.

"Really?" Kanan asked, genuinely curious. "Who?"

"She didn't give me her name, but she told me that you were headstrong and the best Padawan she ever had." Ezra paused thinking about her. "She felt very motherly. She kind of reminded me of my mother actually, just with two jewels on her brow."

Ezra let out a smile with a small chuckle. He kind of wished he had gotten her name for both of their sakes. Maybe then he could better explain this individual outside of her appearance and words. Though Ezra doubted he'd forget her face anytime soon. When Ezra noticed Kanan's expression, he had a feeling something clicked. For better or worse, Kanan was frozen and wide eyed. It was actually a bit disturbing in the dead silence between them.

"Kanan?" Ezra curiously stated.

Kanan pulled Ezra into an embrace, which surprised the teen. Ezra tried to struggle a little trying to get out of his grip, worried. When Kanan let out a shiver, Ezra knew something was up.

"Kanan?" Ezra called out. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how, but I think you saw Master Depa Bilaba." Kanan whispered.

Ezra's eyes widened in shock. Depa Billaba was the name of Kanan's master, who had died years ago. Which lead Ezra to wonder how he could have possible seen her.

"But isn't she dead?" Ezra questioned.

"Yes, which sounds so strange. Maybe it was the will of the Force. I just can't believe she made an apperance."

"She wanted me to tell you that she was proud of you… and she thanked me."

"Thanked you? For what?"

"For finding you. She seems to think we needed to meet. She also told me to take care of you."

Kanan was speechless. The thought that his master had been watching over for him for years, through whatever way she had, was astounding. And the fact she was proud of Kanan was comforting after years of self-doubt. As much as he would have loved to see his master, Kanan was glad that she met Ezra. Deep down Kanan felt like it was symbolic of a torch being passed. Maybe this was her way to be at ease, wanting to meet her Padawan's legacy before departing. After a few moments of Kanan's silent, teary eyed lament he finally decided to loosen his grip on Ezra.

"Thank you Ezra." Kanan quietly said, a small smile gracing his face. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"A lot if I had to guess." Ezra replied. "Cheer up. If she's happy to know that you're doing this well, you should be too."

"You've have a point. I'm so glad that you got to meet her."

"Me too." Ezra flashed a smirk. "Could you tell me more about her? This was a lot to take in for one day, and I'd love to hear more about her. Plus, I think I should rest my ankle for a while."

"Of course. I think we both deserve a well needed break. Especially on account of your ankle. And I'd love to tell you more about her."


End file.
